


I LOVE YOU!

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	I LOVE YOU!

As we get in the car we are both silent. Billy starts the car and drives off. I watch him as he drives I can tell he's a million miles away. "Billy?" He doesn't budge. I try again this time touching his arm. "Billy??" He looks over at me and my heart almost stops. He's got tears in his eyes. In all the years I've known him I've never once seen him cry or even close to crying. I swallow the lump in my throat. "Billy are you okay?" He looks back to the road wiping away some tears with the back of one of his hands. "Y/N sweetheart I'm not sure!" My heart jumps at him saying sweetheart. "What's wrong?" He takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Michelle just told me something that may change how things pan out in the next couple of days." I watch him seeing more tears fall from his eyes. I feel my own running down my cheek and with a shaky voice I ask not sure if I want to know the answer. "What did she say Billy?" He looks over at me again seeing my tears he reaches up wiping one away.

"She told me she was pregnant." I hear him say the words and my heart drops as more tears fall. I go to say something but I can't get any words to form. I just look away out the window. "Y/N? You okay?" I hear the concern is his voice but I don't answer him. I feel his hand on my upper thigh. "Sweetheart look at me please?" I push his hand away. "Billy take me home please." I feel him watching me for a moment. "Y/N come on lets go hang out. We can forget about her for a little while." More tears fall. "No Billy take me home. I just want to be alone!" He nods as starts driving toward my house. "Sweetheart look just because she says she's pregnant doesn't mean anything." I laugh and almost scream at him "It means everything Billy!! You'll go back to her I know you will because that's who you are!!! I'll be forgotten like before!! I'll go back to being the annoying little sister that won't quit texting you!! She'll be the love of your life!!! In fact why don't you just go home to her now and don't even bother coming to my party tomorrow!!"

I see him look at me out the corner of my eye with hurt look on his face. I feel bad for yelling at him and for even saying any of it but at the moment I don't care. "Y/N you've never been forgotten and you never will be. You've never been an annoying anything. If anything you've kept me sane and grounded when I was away from home. As far as Michelle being the love of my life that's not true. I don't think she ever was. I think my heart has always belonged to someone else I was just always to stupid to see it. The fact that she may be pregnant doesn't make me love her it just means I may have to step and take responsibility." As he finishes he pulls into the driveway and before he even puts the car in park I'm already out and racing to the door. I hear Billy's door open and slam as he calls my name! "Y/N please stop and talk to me!" I ignore him and unlock the front door and slam it shut rushing to my room and lock the door behind me.

I stand against it for a moment before I slide down it and sob into my knees. A moment later I hear Billy banging on the door. "Y/N unlock the door please!! I'm not leaving you like this!" I don't move but through sobs I manage to get out "Why do you care Billy!!! Just please go away!!" He bangs on the door harder and almost screams at me. "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU NOT MICHELLE!!!" I pause for a moment did he just say he wanted to be with me and not Michelle.

I stand and unlock the door opening it as I tackle him knocking him backwards into the wall as I kiss him hard carding my fingers threw his hair. He's tense for a moment then I feel him relax and kiss me back just as hard. His hands roam my body finding my ass. He grips my ass and without any effort lifts me placing me the entry table as his kiss becomes more urgent. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him to me. I groan feeling his hardness through his tight jeans. He pulls me closer as if needing to feel me as much as I need to feel him.

He starts to kiss my neck earning moans. As if moving on their own my hips move forward grinding into him. He moans into my neck lifting me again kissing my lips again as he walks to the couch in the living room. He sits with me startling him. He traces my lips with his tongue wanting access. I moan allowing him to push his tongue in my mouth exploring my mouth. I grind into him groaning as he kisses my neck more. He pulls away smirking. "Well hell I wasn't excepting that." I grin moving my hips grinding against him. Billy groans as his head falls back. "Fuck sweetheart! We need to stop before I can't stop."

I grin moving to his neck where I kiss lightly. "Y/N! Sweetheart." I smile kissing his neck more. Before I know it he is lifting me and laying me on the couch as he climbs on top of me pushing his erection into my core through our clothes. I groan pulling him down to kiss him. He hands go to the bottom of his T-shirt pulling it off. I take in his chest running my fingers across his abs. He smiles noticing my eyes wondering his chest and abs. "You like what you see sweetheart." I smile pulling him back down.

He moans kissing me for a moment before he pulls away. "Y/N we need to stop." I frown "But why!" He laughs. "Because if we don't I'm not going to be able to stop and we don't need to do any of that right now." I smile. "Okay. Can we just stay here and cuddle and watch movies?" He grins "Of course!" He goes to grab his shirt. I stop him. "Leave it off!!!"

He laughs. "Whatever you say sweetheart." He goes to get up to put a movie in but I pull him back down. "I have to go put a movie in Y/N." I grin letting him go. He walks to movie cabinet bending over to find a movie. I can't help but stare at his ass. I smile looking away as he turns back facing me. He goes to put a movie then walks back to the couch. "What movie did you put in?" He grins "You'll see!" I watch as he skips the previews and the movies title screen comes up. "BILLY! The Nun! You know I don't like scary movies!"

"Come on sweetheart. I'll protect you!" He smirks as he presses play. I groan and lay my head in his lap. As the movie starts I feel him look down at me. I look up at him our eyes locking. "You going to watch me or the movie." He smirks "Sorry. You're just so beautiful." I shake my head and go back to watching the movie. I jump as something appears on the screen. I hear Billy chuckle. "You okay sweetheart?" I nod and jump again. He laughs "Come here sweetheart." I smile getting up and cuddle close to him as something else pops out on the screen. He pulls me closer to him. "Relax you're okay. I've got you." I grin as I run my hand down his chest. He chuckles grabbing my hand holding it. We watch the rest of the movie with my jumping ever few minutes and Billy laughing pulling me close to him.

The movie ends. I smile getting up "My turn to pick a movie." I walk over the cabinet and pick Letter's to Juliet knowing Billy will hate it. I put it in and walk back to him. "What did you put in?" I smile "You'll see." As the main menu comes up he groans. "Really!!!" I chuckle "Pay back's a Bitch!" He grins as he pulls me to him. I smile laying my head on his chest as the movie starts. Billy's hand roams down my back and up my shirt where he rubs small circles causing me to shiver. I look up at him only to see him grinning down at me. He pulls my face up to his and kisses me. My fingers card into his hair pulling lightly. He groans pulling me onto his lap again. I smile into his kiss automatically grinding my hips across his lap. Billy's hands go up the back of my shirt again gripping my hips rocking me harder and faster across his growing erection. "FUCK!" He screams out "I can't get enough of touching you and feeling you grind on me is so hot sweetheart." I blush thinking about the night I accidentally saw him masturbating. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Billy do you remember the night I went out with Grant Hatter and how you told me you would be up waiting for me?" He looks at me confused. "Yeah kinda why?" I look down "Well I kinda got home saw you masturbating that night." He chuckles "Well that explains why you were asking weird that night and for about a month after. Why didn't you say anything before?" I whisper "I was kinda embarrassed."


End file.
